1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handles for dolly and trailer tongues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vans and other cargo are often transported on pintle towed dollies, called mobilizers, in the military. These dollies are often manually moved into position, while the dollies are carrying heavy loads. The tongues of these dollies weigh in excess of 100 pounds, and the tongues have no convenient hand holds. The process of manually moving these dollies is cumbersome, difficult, and can result in physical injuries such as back strains, and foot injuries if the tongue is dropped.